Taming the Heart
by brown-eyed-girl68
Summary: Kagome has lost her parents and pack due to a madman. All she has left is  her sister and brother. They have been running from a madman for years, but it looks  like he may have given up. Or has he?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taming the Heart

By: Brown-Eyed-Girl

Ratings: R Or M

Chapter: One

Disclaimers: First, I would like to say I don't own any part of Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha. It would be nice, but alas it isn't mine. I am borrowing the characters so they could be used in my story. Next, I would like to thank a wonderful author who has agreed to help edit my story. Her pen name is GrlWthAThrnNHrSd. She has a couple of stories at , you should read.

This story is taking place in an alternate universe. Thanks before hand for reading my new story.

.

Standing in the clearing, she stood up into the glowing moon. The young woman's wondrous glory for all to see. Her dark ebony locks swayed back and forth in the gentle wind. There was a light breeze which seemed to dance softly across her face. She imagined it to be a gentle caress from her beloved parents. She looked completely at peace in the quiet forest.

It was such a lovely night to be out running and enjoying the peace the forest gave her. The moon seemed to give everything it touched an ethereal glow, including young woman. Her ebony hair glistened in the cool light. Her flawless skin was completely bathed in silver moonlight. Sapphire blue eyes twinkled with so much love and mischief. However, if you looked careful enough, you could see the hidden pain within their depths.

"_Kagome, we must go now." Sango turned to her younger sister. They needed to leave before Naraku arrived. The meeting her father was going to have with Naraku would let him know Taro would not allow Kagome to be his mate. They were not destined mates, and Naraku was not someone he wanted for her. Anyone could see they were not truly destined mates. _

"_Papa, are you sure I can't be there?" Kagome looked up at her father. She didn't trust Naraku to be understanding, but hopefully he would surprise her. If not, then what would happen? Where would it leave her family?_

"_I am the reason for this meeting with him." Taro shook his head. He would not let his children stay as they conducted this evening's meeting. He wasn't sure how Naraku would take to being told no, but he was sure he would be fine with his mate and pack standing behind him. Taro needed to make sure his children were safe. He was the alpha and leader of his raven clan. He wanted to make sure the joining of these two clans was the right thing to do, so he had to talk to Naraku first._

"_No Kagome. You must go with Sango and Sota. I want you all to return at daybreak. The meeting should be done by then." Taro smiled and hugged his daughter._

_Turning to Sango and Sota, he smiled lovingly at his children. _

"_It is time," Taro told them and watched as Kagome shifted from her human form to her wolf form. Taro waved as he watched his children leave. Little did they know, it would be the last time they saw one another._

"How can it be five years?" A tear slid down her smooth face. It had been five years since she had last saw her mother and father. Five long years of running from a mad man. That was all she could call him. Naraku was completely and utterly mad. He killed without a second thought. How could one man be so cruel? He killed them because he hadn't gotten what he wanted. It was completely unacceptable.

To kill her parents because she wouldn't be his mate? She knew he was not her true mate and so did her parents. That was why they had made the decision to tell Naraku. It must have occurred to him that it was true. They weren't destined mates. It wasn't a soul bond. But it didn't matter to him; what he wanted was all that mattered, so he made them all suffer his wrath.

Naraku took her family away from her, wanting to make them suffer. And they had suffered. They have been alone and running for their lives, not staying in one place long enough to set up a home. Not only were they running from Naraku and his clan, but to join a pack without some kind of leader, _alpha_ was dangerous since they were considered rogue wolves.

Shaking her head of all the bad thoughts, Kagome could feel it was time to head back before Sango sent out a search party. She smiled, knowing if she didn't get back soon there definitely would be trouble. At least for now, they had a place they could call home. Home was such a foreign word to Kagome's ears, but right now this place seem to be calling to her. Maybe this could really be their home, longer than a month or so.

Taking a few steps back, she got herself a running start. She leapt into the air and her incredible transformation began. Her body start to change from hair to fur, nose and mouth to a snout and her torso started to elongate; bones cracked and reformed.

Her body shimmered with her amazing change. She sighed, landing gracefully on all four legs. She loved the way her transformation took her over. It made her feel completely alive when she let the animal in her soul out to roam free.

She was a small, beautiful, black wolf with dark blue eyes. It was a strange sight to behold: this stunning, wild animal with the eyes of a human. If anyone dared to get close enough, they could see emotion and pain evident in the wolf's dark blue gaze.

Her eyes told you there was something different to this wild animal. Wild was never what Kagome thought she would be. Kagome's life had changed so much from what she thought it would have been if her parents had lived - if they had never met Naraku.

Kagome loved to be out running in her wolf form. It gave her time to be away from all the pain, which she could still feel deep inside her. Kagome thought she had buried all those feelings away because she didn't want to be hurt again. She didn't know if she could really deal with losing anyone else she cared about, so here she was: out running. It made her feel alive to just be able to run, letting the wind blow her fur around; to let her inner animal be as free as she felt right now.

This was her life now. She had Sango and Sota, whom she loved and adored so much. It was just the three of them now, ever since her pack was attacked and killed. They had to watch over each other, although it was sometimes really hard. They had to learn to survive. The siblings had some money their parents had put away for them. It was to make sure they were taken care of, if something were to ever happen to them.

Sango had many jobs so they could fit in while Sota and Kagome tried to go to school. However, something would always happen and then they were up moving again. They had moved and traveled all over the world trying to hide from Naraku and his pack.

They thought it would be a good idea to join another pack, but they didn't want Naraku to find them. This last year it seemed maybe Naraku had given up and they could actually start to look for a new pack. Although it was still very dangerous coming to another pack without a male leader. They really weren't sure what to do. If they did find a pack maybe the pack could protect them if Naraku came searching? They certainly would need something against Naraku.

Naraku was such a dangerous animal. He wanted her and when her father refused his pack became territorial and attacked. They killed her parents and all of her family in the pack. Luckily her father had sent her, Sango and Sota away while he met with Naraku and his pack. When they returned, they had found bodies and blood scattered throughout their home. They had decided then to leave their home, afraid Naraku would return to finish what he had started. Kagome shook her head to clear her mind of that awful day.

Turning around quickly, she made sure everything was clear. She looked back at the moon and howled. She proceed to go back the way she had come. If she had turned back around, she would have seen glowing red eyes following her every movement.

He had been there all long watching as she transformed from wolf to human and back to wolf again. He had been following her scent for years now and he had finally found her. This time it would not be the same. This time he would make sure he got what he wanted from her even if it killed her. He thought about how killing her and her siblings might just have to happen. But he also like the thought of what he could do to her if she wanted her family safe. He licked his lips thinking of what it would finally be like to have her to himself. He howled in anticipation. _She would be his and no one was going to stop him. _

"One day, Kagome." He sneered going back the way he came, hiding in the shadows. He imagined the things he would do to Kagome once he got his claws on her. She would know her place in his clan and as his mate. If she didn't do what was expected of her then her family was going to be made to suffer. He would make sure of it and Kagome would be made to watch. She was his mate and she belonged to him, no one else. To hell with all of the destined mate bullshit, he would stop at nothing to have her.

And he would make sure of it. He would kill anyone who got in the way of taking what was his. He wanted Kagome and he would have her. He had come this far and no one was going to stop him. _NO ONE!_

Kagome stopped for a brief second as she heard the strange howl, but really didn't think much of it. '_Nah.' _Naraku had no idea where they were. They were finally safe. She was sure of it. She was so sure he would never find them again. He had to have finally given up on them since they had yet to come anywhere near them these last few months. She began to run again picking up speed once more. She would soon be back home safe and sound. And maybe life could finally start for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Taming the Heart

By: Brown-Eyed-Girl

Chapter 2

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Again, I don't own Inuyasha, never have never will. I am just using the characters for my story. I would like to again thank GrlWthAThrnNHrSd for all the help, she is giving me. I really do appreciate it.

Now if you are reading my story, I would like to ask one thing. Please think about leaving a review or any comment, you may have about my story. It helps me a lot to know what you think and if you are enjoying my story. Thanks.

"CRASH." The glass shattered as it landed against the darkened wall. Amber liquid slowly ran down the wall as glass fragments scattered about the carpet. The silver haired man stood fuming as he tried to understand what his beta was telling him. Unruly bangs hung over his face, trying to hide his golden orbs from the world. His smoldering eyes seem to be glowing from the intensity of his fury. You could see the fire and danger laced in their depths, clearly stating: '_Don't fuck with me!'_

"What the fuck does he think he's doing?" Inuyasha could not believe one of his own was stealing from him. He grabbed another glass and filled it once again with the whisky from his private bar. He watched as it swirled slowly in his glass. Bringing it up to his lips, he could see the dim light dance off the rim, Inuyasha took one long swig and downed his drink. It seem to warm his cold heart for a brief moment. He fumed with the knowledge that someone from his own pack would do this to him. Yes, Hakudoshi was new to his pack, but it didn't make difference. It was still a betrayal.

"I am not sure why Hakudoshi did it." Miroku sighed as he looked at his friend and leader of their pack. "But you can plainly see on the video, he's skimming off the top of all your tills." Miroku didn't know if he should tell him how much he had been stealing. It would just fan the flame even more. Inuyasha was already furious. He really didn't want to see his friend so angry. Lately though Inuyasha's anger was uncontrollable and it seemed to be getting worse.

"How much FUCKING money?" Inuyasha grounded out slowly. His long locks fell covering his tanned cheeks. He walked over to the large window which looked out over his bar and casino. He blew out a breath, he hadn't realized he was holding. He tossed his hair over one shoulder as he considered what he was being told. He still couldn't believe one of his pack members was actually stealing from him. What could possibly have possessed Hakudoshi to think he would be able to get away with this? Inuyasha had brought him into his family and treated him as such, but now it would all change. How was he suppose to act now that he knew the truth?

Walking over to his friend, Miroku put his hand on his shoulder. Lately it seemed

Inuyasha was getting angrier, more impatient than normal. He guess it would be common with all Inuyasha was going through. He had to run this place then deal with both his brother and father about running everything in the city they owned. Then on top of it, dealing with all pack and clan issues. Everything in Watt, Washington belonged to the Tetsusaiga family, and everyone knew not to mess with such a powerful clan. They had been there for ages.

"Hey, why don't you go out for your nightly run and then afterwards, take one of those lovely, females you enjoy so much. It always seems to relax you." Miroku smirked, knowing he would find one of his own groupies later so he could enjoy some time alone.

"I think the run is a good idea, but the females, feh." Inuyasha made a face when he said _females_. Lately he had not really being enjoying himself with the ladies. They started to irate him. He couldn't find the pleasure he had once found with any of them. They just seem to upset his already frazzled nerves. The females which threw themselves at him were after one thing. They wanted to be the next alpha female. Women only sought after Inuyasha because of his wealth and reputation; they all wanted something to gain and merely viewed Inuyasha as a means to and end.

It had nothing to do with love because he was sure none of them would ever be able melt his frozen heart. Shit, he assumed the same of all women, shape shifter or human. None of them had a heart worth loving. They could never be what he wanted. And he couldn't see himself loving these fake women. That was all they would ever be: _fake_. He had some inkling about what it all meant, but he still wasn't sure.

"I want you to go find Hakudoshi and have him taken off the tills and kept away from any money. I want him monitored twenty-four seven. He needs to be watched at every moment. Don't let him out of your sight and bring him to me in the morning." He looked around the casino floor, amazed by how people didn't care about where they gambled or had a good time. Just as a long as they did, even if it was owned by shape shifters. They all, humans and other world creatures, have certainly grown in this last decade when it comes dealing with one another.

He could see an older couple winning at one of the many black jacket tables in the casino. He turned to his left and saw some red head giving the guy next to her a good luck kiss as he threw his dice. Interbreed dating seemed to be just fine for anyone, but for himself, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't release his inner animal on a human, afraid of what he could do.

'_Nice try. Maybe next time.' _Inuyasha smirked knowing full well the guy would be back to waste more of his money. He looked toward the bar with his keen eyesight and saw there were many of his grays from his pack getting wasted. Some of the gray females seemed to be throwing themselves at many of his men. '_Damn, female heat!'_

What the hell was with the females here overriding these males' normal brain cells. It was unbelievable how so many of his men would fall for these damn bitches. _'Bitches in Heat.' _He thought angrily.

He could see it was going to be a good night at his place. Then again, every night seemed like a good night for them. They always seemed packed to the hilt. This place is a great money maker for his pack.

"I can do it right now."

"Good. I want to go for my run then go home and try to relax. I'll be in early and you can bring him to me in the morning so I can get this settled. I need to have this taken care of before the full moon in three days." Inuyasha turned to his friend.

"He may have been traitorous in his action against the pack , but I don't want to see him exiled or even worse put to death knowing it might just happen with Inu-no- Tashio and Sesshoumare there." Miroku knew somewhere deep down that Inuyasha could be caring.

"I'll take him off the tills. I will also get Kouga and Ginta to monitor him then bring him to you mid-morning." Miroku walked over to the desk, grabbing the phone. He dialed a couple of numbers and began to talk. Inuyasha poured himself one more drink. Sighing he took his last swallow. He let the heat warm him through and then proceeded to the door.

"Taken care of." Miroku smiled as he watched his boss leave. Hopefully a peaceful run and a good night sleep would help him. Although, Miroku was pretty sure he knew what the true problem with Inuyasha was. The animal in him was hungry. They weren't what Inuyasha really craved. The nameless bounty of women passing through his bed only served to infuriate Inuyasha's inner animal further. His inner beast seemed to be waiting for something, so the dark fury only grew. Miroku knew it was only a matter of time before the rage Inuyasha kept locked in would explode.

Miroku had always heard about the stories of finding your true mate, but Miroku didn't know if Inuyasha or himself would ever find theirs. Miroku was slowly starting to feel like Inuyasha, but wasn't under as much pressure as he alpha. That much he was grateful for, but to find a soul mate, they would be damn lucky if their inner animal didn't kill them first.

Hakudoshi walked outside and took the pack of cigarettes out. He eyed the white and red box carefully, noting the warning on the side of the box stating what smoking could do to you, but he didn't care. All he knew was that smoking seemed to keep him relaxed.

He grabbed one and lit it up. Bringing the cigarette up to his lips, he took a long drag, trying to get his bearings. He savored the smooth rich taste he got from the tobacco. He longed for the burning in his lungs, the slight rush in the head. He sighed with relief with his first drag. It was a euphoria which seem to fill his soul, just like his transformation would do for him.

Hakudoshi took out his phone and dialed a number. He thought about how he had come to be a part of Inuyasha's pack; how he had been sent to infiltrate the Tetsusaiga clan for his boss, but he was starting to question whether it was worth it. He knew that he couldn't go back. He was here to do a job and he would do it. He was sure if he didn't, he definitely wouldn't make it out of town alive.

"Hey, it's me." He listened carefully to the person on the other line. He closed his eyes trying hard to focus on what he was telling him. Hakudoshi was first approached about this job when he had first come to town. He was new and his boss thought he was the best choice to weave his way into Inuyasha's pack.

"Yeah. I am doing it, but I think they have finally caught on." He took another drag and slowly blew out the smoke. The smoke seemed to want to linger around him, engulfing him in it, trying to suffocate him.

"Yes, I understand." Hakudoshi looked around and saw Kouga and Ginta in the corner watching him. He tried to keep his cool so he wouldn't alert his shadows.

"No, sir. I'll do as you want."

"Yes." He whispered as he heard the dial tone on his phone. Shaking his head, Hakudoshi wondered how he had gotten himself in this position. He knew his boss wanted him to continue what he was doing, but what would happen if he got caught? Was everything he was doing worth it to his boss? He shook his head and turned to walk back into the casino. However, he never made it back to the casino because Kouga and Ginta had stopped him.

Walking out the door, Inuyasha was attacked by all different kind of sounds and smells. He was truly happy his office was sound and smell proof. It was a wonder he could even walk around this place. Trying to focus on anything other than the bells going off or the people cheering, talking loudly and laughing, he shut his mind off to his surroundings. As he walked down the stairs, he spotted a familiar dark head. He reached the bottom step and saw Kikyo standing there waiting for him.

"Inu baby." She purred as she came close. Her perfume and her natural smell seemed to assault his overly sensitive nose. Her scent seemed overly done. Nothing natural, sweet, or enticing, just all chemically enhanced. He even began to feel his head start to throb. It was all he needed now. Her perfume was giving him a fucking headache. '_A Fucking Headache.' _The animal inside growled. '_No Fucking Way!'_

"Kikyo." Inuyasha slowly took in her face noticing she was wearing way too much makeup for his liking. He realized he like the more natural, inner beauty - one thing Kikyo was not. He then proceed downward; yes, she had a body. Actually it was quite a beautiful body. One he had gotten to know very well, but something had changed for him. He couldn't even think that way without his inner animal growling at him. It was telling him not ever again.

She was not satisfying the animal in him these last few months. None of the women he had taken to bed seemed to satisfy him at all. They bored him. He could barely keep from falling asleep on these women. Only reason he didn't was because he couldn't stand to think of these women waking up next to him. The thought seem to sicken him. There was no passion or fire when he touched their bodies. There was no excitement like before. He was starting to fake his enjoyment so it could be done and over with. Their smells were even starting to make him sick. It became very hard not to feel nauseated in their presence especially with them coming on to him. And touching him when they came near flaunting themselves. '_Stupid bitches!'_

He knew exactly what this meant. However he never really believed in true mates. There was one person out there, who completely belong to you. They were made for you and you were made for them. God had planned before you were born who would be your other half. The one who would complete you heart and soul. A soul bond. The most powerful connection you could possibly have with one person. Yes, Inu no Tashio and Sesshoumaru had found their true mates, but what would make him think he could find his.

"Baby, I was wondering if I could come over later." Kikyo slowly ran a painted finger down the front of his tailored suit. She looked up into his amber eyes trying to see something there. Something stating how he felt about her. That he wanted her and no one else, but what she saw was nothing just blackness. No emotion, no feelings. Nothing!

"Not tonight. I have a few things to go over after my run to be prepared for the full moon and the clan meeting happening in three days." Inuyasha started to head for his private table. He need to go. His animal was raging within him.

"I can go with you if you like."

"No!" His eyes glowed an eerie yellow. Inuyasha took off his jacket and headed toward the door leaving Kikyo behind, staring after him. Kikyo gritted her teeth, '_Asshole.'_ No matter what she would make sure, Inuyasha knew she would be his mate. No one was going to stop her from getting to her main goal.

Walking through the double glass doors, Inuyasha was hit with a wave of fresh air. This is what he needed. His casino was on the outskirts of the city so the forest was just down the road a bit. He slowly walked his way down the road looking up at the beautiful moon. He enjoyed knowing how close he was to the wilderness. If he had a bad day, he could always let loose and be free to roam in the wild.

In three days time, they would all be meeting. Everyone would be there. He would have to face his brother, father and the rest of the clan with the way, he is handling pack business and if he was keeping up with tradition. He would also be told then he needed to find a mate or he would be replaced as leader of his pack. Tradition states a leader must have a mate to provide the next generation.

He knew this to be the way of his clan, but it seemed like a lot of bullshit. He hadn't found his true mate. Shit, he didn't believe he had a true mate. Why was it so important that he find this mate? Yes, his father and brother both found their true mates, but it didn't mean he would find his. Mate and bonding why did it even matter? Shit, he was alpha and he could lead his pack well. He could take care of business just fine. It seemed like a way of questioning what he was about, which was what angered him the most.

As he reached the forest, he could feel the change starting. He went over to a large tree hiding from view and started to undress. He felt the cool wind caress his body gently, marveling in his beauty. As he stood there for all to see, his inner animal howled. His body seemed to call for it. His inner animal roared as it was finally set free.

Inuyasha's body started to change quickly. His body and face started to pull and stretch as it began to reform and shift. His bones cracked and his skin stretched tight. His entire body tingled with the sensation of his change.

Howling up at the moon, Inuyasha knew his transformation was done. His already keen senses heightened in his wolf form. He turned to start his run when a mysterious, but luxurious scent engulfed his being, stopping him from any sort of movement. He didn't know what it was about the scent. It felt fresh and endearing. It was a mix of vanilla and cherry blossom with just a hint of cinnamon to add a little heat. It was sweet, rich and a slight bit spicy. His inner beast howled telling him, he had found what he so desired.

Finally getting his senses back, Inuyasha quickly looked to his left and smelled the air. The scent seem to be losing its strength in that direction. He knew for sure the scent came from the left toward the forest, but was now heading towards the city. He turned to his right and slowly followed the lightly lingering scent. He continued following the scent as it slowly started to fade. As he kept following the scent, it started to engrave itself in his mind. He would know the scent, if he came around it again. He was sure about that. The fleeing, delicate scent disappeared somewhere in the city before him. The elusive, tantalizing aroma was lost in the tapestry of overlapping scents of the busy, crowded city.

He stopped and howled. He looked around trying to see if he could find the scent again. All he could smell was scents of the city he called home. He turned around and ran back to the forest longing for his run as the scent had disappeared for now, but it seem to leave its mark on her victim. If he had only been a few minutes earlier, he would have seen a small wolf walk down the street and enter an old apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

Taming the Heart

By: Brown-eyed-girl

Chapter: 3

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Again I must say that I don't own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko. Next I would like to thank all of the people who have taken the time to read my story and then leave a review. It makes my day knowing that you are enjoying what you are reading. Thank you again.

I would like to thank my editor, GrlWthAThrnNHrSd.

Scratches and soft whining could be heard at the old door. Sango slowly opened the door and was greeted by a small black wolf. Letting the wolf inside, Sango watched as the sleek lupine shook off the chill. She shut the door quickly so no one could see as the animal began to change.

"Kagome, I told you not to be gone long." Sango shook her head as she watched the wolf's form start to shift. The wolf walked into the small bedroom and nudged the door closed.

"Anything could have happened to you since you were alone." Sango spoke louder so she could be heard from behind the closed door.

"I am sorry. It was just such a beautiful night and I lost track of time." The door opened up minutes later to reveal a raven haired beauty. She was about 5'6 in height with long, luxurious locks which came down past her shoulders. She came out wearing a pair of denim cutoffs and a long white t-shirt hanging below her knees. The shirt hung loosely on her with one side of the neckline showing off her bare shoulder. Kagome looked at her sister and saw how deeply worried she had been. Kagome felt awful about the whole situation, but she needed to be out. Sometimes she needed time to herself, to just run free. It was the only way she felt free in the world she now lived in.

"I just worry so much about you both. I don't want to lose you." Sango flopped down on the old blue sofa. She picked up her book and found where she left off. Kagome grabbed an apple and book, then proceed to sit with Sango.

"I know you're unhappy with me and I'm really sorry." Kagome looked at her sister, hoping things would be okay between them. It was only the three of them so it was kind of useless to stay angry. Sango knew she couldn't stay mad with her, so she smiled and went back to her book.

"Where's Sota?"

"He's asleep. It is his first day at the local high school tomorrow." Sango reminded her. She tried to focus on the page she was reading, but concern blurred the words together. All she could do was worry about Sota's first day tomorrow.

"Do you think he will be okay there?" Kagome knew he needed to be around kids his age, but they had been running for so long. She didn't know if either of them knew how to act around others. It was so hard to make friends and keep them when you were never sure when you would up and leave again. It was easier in some ways and harder in others. They just never knew which one was better for them, to make friends and lose them or to never make friends and to feel the loss when you are gone. Life had been a constant reminder things were this way and how life was without their parents or the pack.

"It should be fine. We need to start making a life for us. We can't keep running." Sango stated the fact they all knew too well. They needed to stop running, to put roots down for them to build from. It was time. It also helped a lot they hadn't come close to Naraku in quite a while. Hopefully it meant he had finally given up on them. It was always something they had hoped for and just maybe it could be possible. This city might be home.

Home. It was such a foreign word to them all, but all they could do was hope.

It had been five years since the monster had killed her parents and their pack, leaving them completely alone in the world. Sango had to learn to be father and mother to her younger siblings. One of the hardest thing she had to do was be responsible for someone else. She had to take care of them and herself.

She loved her siblings, but she lost herself in the process. She forgot what it meant to be who she was and what she could possibly be one day. The day her parents died was the day she died too, but she had to be strong. She had to keep going for her siblings, for they now needed her even more; ready or not, she was all they had. And she took the challenge willingly. She wouldn't have done it any other way. They were her only family left and she would do anything to protect them.

She was eighteen when her life had changed forever because of one psychotic beast. She had just finished high school and had hopes to go to college. Then maybe one day find her true mate, like her mother had always told her she would. No, the moment had been forever altered because of one man's hate. One man's deadly desire, his need to be the one in control. He wanted something and that was all that mattered to him. He didn't care about who he destroyed on the way to get it.

Could one man be so cruel? Yes, because he was not a man, but a true monster. A monster which could kill with no guilt or regret. No care for what he destroyed as long as it served a purpose in his mind. Naraku was definitely one beast she didn't ever want to meet and she would keep her siblings from ever meeting him also.

It taught them life could be easily taken away and it had. It left them struggling to breath, struggling to find a reason not to give up and let despair engulf their broken hearts. Sango knew she couldn't let Naraku get away with what he did. That her parents' death could not be for nothing. It was up to them to continue on, to show him they were going to keep fighting and he was not going to stop them.

He wanted one thing and because he couldn't have it. He felt it was his duty to destroy whatever was in his way to get it. However, she saw it first hand, when they had returned to their home at daybreak, only to find destruction and death left in his wake.

It was the day everything had change for them. It was time for them to move, to take care of themselves. They had to leave because they weren't sure if Naruka would be back to finish what he had started and they wouldn't stay to find out. Sango shook her head of those awful thoughts.

"Don't worry. When I registered him the other day, I checked out the school and it seems just fine." Sango smiled as she placed her book on her lap. "It does surprise me to find a city made up of a lot of shape shifters. I mean I can smell the humans, but to see them next to so many wolves and other worldly creatures. It just simply amazes me. They trust them and there's not hint of fear."

"I know what you mean. I just hope this is a good place for us to hide." Kagome turned to stare out the window. The city seem quite peaceful, everyone lived together in harmony. They figured this was how the city was. It was one of the reasons they picked Birch Bay. It seemed to be run by a powerful clan.

"So do I." Sango stood up and stretched. "I am going to try and get some sleep."

"Night." Kagome smiled. Sleep sounded like a good idea.

"Don't forget, we have interviews tomorrow at the casino." Sango reminded as she walked into another small bedroom looking back at Kagome one last time and shut the door.

"Yeah, I remember." Kagome yawned and laid down on the couch. Hopefully everything would work out for them, because she would really hate to up and leave again. She closed her eyes and listened to the peace which suddenly occupied the room. 'Yes. This place could really be home.' It was the last thought for Kagome as sleep finally took a hold of her.

"Kouga. How long are we suppose to watch him?" Ginta asked when Hakudoshi went into the bathroom. He lounged lazily in the dark blue recliner which sat in front of the wall across from the bed. He was told his assignment for the evening was to keep an eye on Hakudoshi, but hell all this was is a babysitting job. He thought he was better than that. He had been apart of Inuyasha's pack for a few years now and he expect a more challenging assignment, but here he was in a room under the casino babysitting.

"We are suppose to bring him up to Inuyasha sometime in the morning." Kouga yawned as he stretched out on the bed. He closed his eyes as he listened to the water running in the bathroom. "Until then I think I want to take a quick little nap." He turned to look at the clock on the nightstand, it read two thirty. 'Yes, a nap would be perfect.'

Ginta watched as Kouga went to sleep leaving him to take over for the night. He grab the remote and sat back down. He turned on the TV to see what was on. Hakudoshi was still in the bathroom. 'What the hell is he doing in there?'

Hakudoshi dialed his phone and waited patiently until the other line picked up. He couldn't believe this is where he was. He knew Inuyasha had to know what he was doing, but he didn't know how Inuyasha would handle it. Kouga and Ginta had stopped him from going into the casino a few hours ago, saying he needed to come with them. Now he was here in a room under the casino being watched.

"Yes." The voice said tiredly into the phone.

"Sir. I wanted to let you know Inuyasha has me under watchful eye of his men. They stated Inuyasha would deal with me in the morning." Hakudoshi spoke quietly and rapidly in the phone. He looked over his shoulder and listened. He could hear light snoring and the TV going.

"Good. Keep doing what you are doing. And make sure you don't say my name. This will keep him busy. He won't see it coming until it is too late." He laughed wickedly as he thought about how his plan was working perfectly.

"Ah….yes." Hakudoshi was unsure if what he was doing was really what he wanted. But now he was stuck and there was nothing he could do to save himself. He heard the phone line go dead and thought maybe death was the best thing. If he did betray his boss, he was sure he wouldn't live to see the sunrise.

Inuyasha rolled over slowly in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. There was a light coming from the open window. The stars shined brightly in the sky outside. It was the fourth time he'd woken up since he'd come to bed, hours ago. It seemed sleep was evading him. Every time he was almost fully asleep, he would suddenly be up again.

Sleep was just teasing him, showing him what he needed and then taking it away. He turned his head and looked at the big red numbers flashing on his nightstand. It read four, forty-two. He shook his head. He needed sleep, but it didn't look like he would actually sleep this evening especially now that he was wide awake.

He didn't know if it had to do with the clan meeting in less than three days or was it the beautiful scent he found earlier. It was such a lovely scent. It was the only way he could describe it. There was just something about it which told him, this is what he had been waiting for. He could remember the scent attacking him earlier this evening.

He could still feel it surround him with such warmth and love. It was as if it had claimed him, showing him what he had been missing his whole life. It made him feel complete. And now he couldn't get enough of it. It was so inviting, like a welcoming hug. It also seem to calm the animal inside him. They both had finally found what they longed for.

No woman, no other scent could compare. He knew he needed that scent, whatever it was. He would find it and he was sure he would find the woman who would be his mate. He was not going to let it go.

Inuyasha laid there knowing he was not going to get back to sleep any time soon. He thought about all that was happening in his life right now. He had the casino to deal with, now Hakudoshi was stealing from him, the clan meeting in less than three days in which he knew they would question his leadership because he couldn't find his mate, and last he may have found what he has been looking for, but only reason he knew that was because of the beautiful scent he had found earlier. Talk about his life being crazy. Why couldn't things just be easy for him. Why was destiny having fun at his expense? He really didn't know what do, but do what he had been doing and dealing with it.

He needed something right now and he knew what he needed to do. He got out of bed and threw on some clothes to wear. He looked at himself in the mirror, his white hair long and flowing with amber eyes glowing bright. He wasn't bad looking, but all the women he had ever dealt with only knew one thing. They wanted him as a trophy and nothing else. He was tired and now he had hope that maybe he would finally find his mate. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. Yes. He would finally find his mate, he was sure of it.

Miroku walked into the casino that morning feeling well rested, even though rest was the last thing he did last night. He smirked as he remember the red head from the bar. She had been seen earlier in the evening with another gentleman in the casino, but once he started losing his money, he lost the girl. 'Too bad for the guy, but great luck for me.' He grinned wickedly as he remembered the passion they had shared last night. He knew he wouldn't hear from the woman again, but that is how he wanted it.

No ties means no one gets hurt. They wouldn't want any more from him than the sex they both wanted, which was fine by him. He didn't want to be tied down. He couldn't imagine being with one woman for the rest of his life. He maybe wolf, but he never thought he would find his true mate. None of the women he fooled around with ever seem to make him want to settle down. They were just a piece of ass and a good time. They satisfied a need he had because he was male and a wolf. It was all he worried about when he was younger, but he still needed that release and those women were just a way for him to relieve himself; the good time was just a plus.

He was sure he'd never find his mate. He was going to be a bachelor for the rest of his existence, a very long existence considering wolves live a very long time. He smiled at the cocktail waitresses walking around offering drinks to the clients. How could anyone want to drink this early? He took a quick glance at his watch and saw it was only nine fifteen. Who would want to drink this early in the morning, but as he looked around there was plenty of people drinking. Gambling sure gave the people the thirst. He shook his head and walked through Inuyasha's door.

He saw that his boss was busy as usual with casino business. It was a surprise Inuyasha didn't just sleep in his office with as much time he spent there. Inuyasha was hunched over his desk looking over yesterday's revenues.

"So how long have you been here?" Miroku shut the door and walked over to the chair in front of the desk. He looked at Inuyasha and noticed he did go home. He had changed his clothes. He wore a pair tan kakis and a nice white dress shirt. However the shirt was now unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up.

"Fuck. I don't know. A couple of hours I guess." Inuyasha grunted and took a quick glance up to see Miroku. He then went back to the paperwork he was going over.

"A couple of hours?" Miroku persisted trying to see what Inuyasha would say. He had a feeling he had been there for quite a few hours, but that was the way Inuyasha was.

"Ok. What do you want me to say? I've been here since about five or five thirty, is that fucking alright with you?" Inuyasha growled finally agitated enough with all Miroku's questions.

What did it matter to Miroku. It was him who was doing all the paperwork, but if he didn't do the work, he would be left to think about that damn scent again. It seemed to keep haunting him, teasing him. All he wanted to do was find the owner of the scent and go from there. Although he was pretty sure what he would do next, once he found the scent. It had to be a woman and that woman would be his future mate. He knew it for sure.

"Jeez. Don't bite my head off. I was just asking." Miroku smiled and raised his hands up defensively. He knew Inuyasha was angry, but his bark was worse than his bite. Although he would have to admit, he had never been bit by Inuyasha and he would never want to. The Tetsusaiga clan seemed to be very ferocious when they were messed with.

Inuyasha grunted and continued on with what he was doing. Miroku sat there for a moment considering what he would say next. "What are the plans for today?"

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and looked Miroku in the eye. "Well, later on this morning, I want to deal with Hakudoshi. After that I really don't care too much." Inuyasha grabbed the coffee on his desk and gulped down the remaining cold, black liquid.

"Later on this afternoon, I have few interviews for the new cocktail waitress and the card dealer, but that is really all I have to do." Miroku winked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knew what that wink meant. He was looking forward to meeting new women he had a chance at sleeping with. He shook his head. He couldn't believe what a pervert his beta was.

"Pervert. You leave those women alone. I don't want you chasing them off. We really need to hire a few more girls."

"Don't worry. I will take good care of them." Inuyasha grunted and went back to work.

"I also want you here when they bring Hakodoshi to me. Do you understand?" Inuyasha stated before Miroku left the room.

"You got it boss. See you in a bit." Miroku was out the door and on to business as usual. Inuyasha stopped a moment and watched as Miroku walk out the door. He was such a pervert, but he was a good beta. That he would never say anything bad about.

Inuyasha felt strange. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about today told him, it would be different. Then suddenly he thought again about the lovely scent from last night. Yes, things were definitely changing.


End file.
